midnight hope
by lunarwish
Summary: Join Azurepaw and Twilight as they have to search for two cats that are going to restore the balance. Can they find Sunny and Midnight before the balance breaks? If they do find them can they act as one and save the forest?
1. Chapter 1

Midnight hope

* * *

Clans

SunsetClan

Leader

Lightstar- The she-cat leader of SunsetClan. She has a caring personality for her clan, but will viciously attack enemies. Will punish, or snap at those who disrespect her, or her clan. Knows common herbs.

Gender: Female

Clan: SunsetClan

Color: Cream

Special: SunsetClan leader, defending and enduring hits

* * *

CloudClan

Leader

Batstar- Can hear things far away. He separates his clan in to small groups to protect them if they get in danger or hurt. High expectations for his warriors. Likes high places.

Gender: Male

Clan: CloudClan

Color: Marmalade

Special: CloudClan leader, good at climbing and surrounding enemies

* * *

AuroraClan

Leader

Spiritstar- Not much is known about him. Calm in terrifying situations. Can move around without being heard. Unsocial to others. Likes to be independent, with no help from others.

Gender: Male

Clan: AuroraClan

Color: Red

Special: AuroraClan leader, see very far and stalks silently

* * *

AquaClan

Leader

Coralstar- Can swim well. Tries to be superior, without offending others. Greatly depends on StarClan. Wines when in a crisis.

Gender: Female

Clan: AquaClan

Color: Blue smoke

Special: AquaClan leader, stealing and swimming

* * *

Main characters

Azurepaw- A AuroraClan apprentice with azure colored eyes. He is an adventures apprentice who only explores what interests him. He will take command when situations are not going according to plan, with a backup plan in mind. Has the most information on all the clans.

Gender: Male

Clan: AuroraClan

Color: chinchilla golden

Special: Organizing patrols and double checking duties

* * *

Twilight- A rouge she-cat who does not care about others, she does not show respect to those who she is does not consider acquaintances. She does not want friends, she calls them acquaintances. She rarely tells others what she is thinking about; if she tells them she says something different then what she's thinking. Has double-personality.

Gender: Female

Clan: None

Habitat: Beautiful abandoned flower garden with a maze of catnip

Color: Black-and-silver

Special: Calculate opponents' next 50 moves

* * *

Ribbonpaw- She places a great deal of faith in those she truly trusts. She is a badly skilled warrior apprentice, failing in defense, ambushes and hunting. Is good at tracking, even in the rain and in attacking. Thinks that being a medicine cat will make her weak, she pretends to not know any of the herbs to her clan, she has what it takes to become a medicine cat.

Gender: Female

Clan: SunsetClan

Color: Tortoiseshell-and-white

Special: Memorized all of the herbs in all clans

* * *

Tom- A sheep dog that is owned by twolegs. His twolegs give him a lot of freedom, letting outside whenever he wants and inside whenever he wants. He tends to the sheep, because he is bored.

Gender: Male

Clan: None

Habitat: Farm

Color: white

Special: Can speak cat and speak dog


	2. chapter 2

Prologue

"Azurekit, today you are going to become an apprentice! And today is also a gathering!" Wavekit purred excitedly.

"I know. I wonder if I will go to the gathering though." Azurekit meowed. Wavekit is a few moons younger then me, but we're not from the same litter, though we are friends, thought Azurekit.

"Come kits, Spiritstar is about to call a gathering." Seaclaw meowed.

"Coming!" Wavekit meowed.

"All right." Azurekit thought. Seaclaw was the one who took care of me, because well… my parents somehow left, nobody ever talks about though Azurekit thought.

The cats exited the nursery, leaving towards Cometmouth (the place where the leader announces gatherings, a comet fell there once, leaving a large hole behind).

"Tonight Azurekit will receive his apprentice name and a mentor. I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. Azurekit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan at the risk of your life?" Spiritstar meowed loudly.

"I do." Azurekit meowed.

"Then by the power of my ancestors I give you your apprentice name, until you become a warrior you will be known as Azurepaw. Emberpelt I trust you to teach Azurepaw well" Spiritstar meowed.

Azurepaw and Emberpelt gently touched noses.

"Azurepaw! Azurepaw!" Chanted the gathered cats.

"Azurepaw, you are going to the gathering tonight. Until then you may find a place to put your nest in the apprentices den." Spiritstar meowed.

Azurepaw gave a nod, and then headed off to the apprentices den.

"Hello Azurepaw. Welcome to the apprentices den." Peachpaw greeted.

"Hello. Do you know where I can make my nest?" Azurepaw asked.

"I already made it for you. Peachpaw pointed her tail. It's that one." Peachpaw meowed.

"Thanks." Azurepaw meowed.

"Well, now that you met Peachpaw let us all introduce ourselves. My name is Falconpaw." Falconpaw meowed.

"My name is Icepaw." Icepaw meowed.

"And I'm Crystalpaw." Crystalpaw meowed gruffly.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Azurepaw." Azurepaw meowed. I guess that Falconpaw is the leader of the apprentices, thought Azurepaw.

"Can we all play a game until the gathering starts?" Peachpaw asked.

"Sure." Everyone meowed in unison.

* * *

"Azurepaw, Peachpaw and Icepaw time to the gathering." Emberpelt meowed. 

Azurepaw, Peachpaw and Icepaw hurried to meet their mentors.

"Airheart, is everyone here?" Spiritstar asked.

"Yes." Airheart Spiritstar's deputy answered.

"Everyone we are leaving." Spiritstar meowed.

The cats began to head to the gathering held at Mosscave.

"Emberpelt, what is Mosscave like?" Azurepaw asked.

"It's a wonderful place with lots of moss, trees and gems." Emberpelt answered.

AuroraClan arrived at the gathering.

"There are so many cats here." Azurepaw meowed.

"Do you need some help around Azurepaw?" Peachpaw asked.

"No thanks, I'll be all right on my own, see you later." Azurepaw meowed.

* * *

"Where am I? I must have gotten lost... There are a lot of flowers here though." Azurepaw meowed. 

"If you found your way here you can find your way back. I guess you can not scent them from here."

"Who's there?" Azurepaw meowed.

A she-cat emerged from the flowers.

"Salutations my name is Twilight, I live here. I have no intention of helping you. Who are you?" Twilight meowed.

"I am Azurepaw from AuroraClan. Nice to meet you." Azurepaw meowed.

"Oh. You are a clan cat, I heard about them." Twilight meowed.

"Why won't you help me?" Azurepaw asked.

"If I help you what do I get in exchange? It has to be something equal or a higher value, then I will help you." Twilight meowed.

"Um… I'll visit you at every gathering. It may not be much, but I don't have anything with me right now." Azurepaw meowed.

"No deal. Find your way back on your own, good luck. Oh by the way a clan is leaving now." Twilight meowed.

Twilight left in some flowers,

"Wait! Help me!" Azurepaw yowled.

Twilight did not respond.

"It might be my clan leaving… How do I get back to them? What is that smell, I should try to get back however.. I can't resist it any longer!" Azurepaw meowed. (He is smelling catnip/cat-mint).

Azurepaw followed the scent.

"Huh? Where am I now?" Azurepaw looked around and walked around a bit.

"A dead end. Oh no…. I'm in a maze!" Azurepaw yowled. (In a maze made of catnip/cat-mint).

I wonder what happens if I go this way… Thought Azurepaw.

* * *

"Azurepaw! Where-" Peachpaw was interrupted. 

"Keep it down! I'm glad I found my way back to the gathering. I'm glad our clan didn't leave yet." Azurepaw meowed.

"Sorry. SunsetClan just left. Will you tell me where you went later?" Peachpaw meowed.

"Well..." Azurepaw meowed. (Flashback) "Salutations my name is Twilight, I live here." Twilight meowed. Peachpaw might tell a clan leader and he might try to get that territory… I can't let her home get taken, even though she was rude to me. Azurepaw thought.

"I didn't go anywhere, you just couldn't find me." Azurepaw meowed.

"Oh… Sorry I said that." Peachpaw meowed embarrassed.

"Azurepaw, Peachpaw! Our clan is leaving, come on!" Emberpelt meowed.

Azurepaw and Peachpaw raced after their clan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

"Twilight, today I brought you three birds." Azurepaw meowed.

"They smell good. I'll take your offer. What do you want to know about today?" Twilight meowed.

"I want to know if you found an interesting unexplored place." Azurepaw meowed. _I'm glad that see took my offer. Trading her food for information is a good deal for both of us. Since she's rouge she has more time to explore and collect in formation, unlike me. I already explored some of all of the places she told me about. I can also use the maze to go back to the gathering, _thought Azurepaw

"Yes. If you follow the path with lilies, until you see a small group of dandelions, then head left. There you should find a pile of catmint, mud, leaves and twigs that I left. Then head right, after you walk about five foxlenths you should see a hole under the. IF you go in the hole you will find a freshwater supply. There are waterways, but you have to be able to swim to get to them." Twilight meowed.

Twilight slid the three birds closer to her.

"How are you and your clan little paw?" Midnight asked. (Other Twilight; I am going to call the other Twilight Midnight)

"I'm fine. My clan is fed well and none of us has died." Azurepaw meowed. _After I finish negotiating with her, she always asks how I'm doing, what's wrong, how's my clan and other things. When that fox came here she left me behind. When I brought that up, she said "no fox ever came here." Is she just teasing me? _Azurepaw thought.

"That makes me glad that all of you are in good conditions. Just tell me if something is bothering you after we finish negotiating and I will listen to what you have to say." Midnight meowed.

"Huh?!" Azurepaw meowed dismayed._ If she is playing with me this is crossing the line! She never listens to me! Though, I have to admit that she is a good actor. _Azurepaw thought.

Midnight gave Azurepaw a quick lick on his head.

"A clan is leaving. See you next time when there is a full moon in the sky!" Midnight meowed.

Azurepaw dashed toward the maze.

_

* * *

Why did she lick me! She is definitely teasing me too far! _Azurepaw thought. 

"Ow!" Azurepaw meowed. _I hit something? What'd I hit? _Thought Azurepaw.

"Are you all right?! I am sorry! I am really sorry!" A tortoiseshell-and-whiteshe-cat meowed.

"You don't need to apologize, I ran in to you. Sorry. What's your name? I am Azurepaw, from AuroraClan" Azurepaw meowed. _I hit a cat? I have to pay more attention. I think I saw her in some of my dreams before. _Thought Azurepaw.

"I see. I am Ribbonpaw of SunsetClan. I am currently failing my warrior training. I think that being a medicine cat makes you weak. I memorized all the herbs in every clan." Ribbonpaw meowed.

"Ah…" Azurepaw mumbled

"Um… I have bad social skills. I am bad at introducing myself." Ribbonpaw meowed.

"Oh. SunsetClan is leaving now." Azurepaw meowed.

"Bye, Azurepaw. Maybe I'll see you at the next gathering." Ribbonpaw meowed.

"Maybe. Ribbonpaw see you later!" Azurepaw yowled.

Ribbonpaw quickly darted to her clan.

"Hey Azurepaw. It's time for our clan to go to, come on." Falconpaw meowed.

"Ok. I'm coming." Azurepaw meowed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

At SunsetClan camp.

"Some of you may know this but, I will be moving in to the nursery today. I am expecting kits soon. Butterflyhope will be in charge of camp." Lightstar meowed.

Cats below began to cheer and give congradulations.

"Ribbonpaw, come over here!" Ribbonpaw's mentor Echosong yowled.

"Coming!" Ribbonpaw yowled.

"Don't you feel bad for Echosong? Her fist apprentice is the most useless. She would die if we were attacked." A gray tom whispered.

"I know. Echosong should ask for a new apprentice. Her old mentor Silverwing got rid of her for Dawnpaw." A brown tom whispered back.

_Most of the clan says that. They say I'm useless._ _I remember when Silverwing left me and got Dawnpaw… Why won't Echosong give up on me? _Ribbonpaw thought.

The cats turned their heads the other way when Ribbonpaw walked past them.

It started to rain.

"Today we are going to work on tracking prey." Echosong meowed.

"I… I'll do my best." Ribbonpaw meowed sulkily.

"Put some spirit in your words. You just need practice." Echosong meowed cheerfully.

"Go spirit. Go pep. Go me." Ribbonpaw meowed sulkily.

"That didn't have much spirit. Well… let's start." Echosong meowed.

Three cats ran towards them, from the bushes.

"Echosong!" Marshpaw meowed.

"Lightpelt, Birdwing, Marshpaw what's wrong?" Echosong asked.

"Two of Silverwing's kits are missing! Lightstar told us to look for them, she told us to get you and Ribbonpaw too." Lightpelt meowed.

The rain began to get heavy.

_If their Silverwing's kits then I will use my maximum tracking skills to find them. Ribb_onpaw vowed.

"Where and when?" Echosong demanded.

"A while ago. They were last scented in the nursery." Lightpelt meowed.

_I think I scent one… Wait! I scent two. _Ribbonpaw thought.

"We can't search in the rain we have to go back to camp." Birdwing meowed.

"I suppose. We all should go back." Lightpelt meowed.

"Um..." Ribbonpaw meowed.

No one paid attention to her.

"No, I am looking for them. Ribbonpaw go back with them." Echosong meowed.

"No, I'm searching for them with you." Ribbonpaw meowed.

"Go back to camp! You'll just be dead weight." Birdwing snapped.

_I can find them! I won't lose to you, Birdwing! _Thought Ribbonpaw.

Ribbonpaw ran away from the search party.

"Ribbonpaw, Wait!" Echosong yowled.

"We have to back to camp, leave her! If we stay here any longer we will get hyperemia!" Lightpelt snapped.

"I'm sorry Ribbonpaw!" Echosong meowed.

The cats headed back to camp.

_Where are they? They're around here. _Ribbonpaw thought.

Ribbonpaw turned her head to a small hole.

_There they are! _Ribbonpaw thought

"Skykit! Sunkit! Come here!" Ribbonpaw yowled.

The kits climbed out of the hole and headed towards Ribbonpaw.

Ribbonpaw picked Sunkit up by the scruff of her neck; she let Skykit climb on her back.

The rain stopped.

"I'm cold." Skykit meowed.

"We're almost at camp." Ribbonpaw mumbled through Sunkit in her mouth.

"Ribbonpaw1" Echosong yowled.

_Everything looks blurry… I'm so cold… I'm tired… _Ribbonpaw thought.

Ribbonpaw collapsed.

"Uh.. Where am I?" Ribbonpaw asked.

"At camp, in the medicine cat's den." The medicine cat's apprentice Honeypaw answered.

"How are the kits?!" Ribbonpaw demanded.

"Thanks to you they both survived. If we found them the next day they would have died." Honeypaw purred. "Silverwing said that she wants to talk to you when you wake up." Honeypaw meowed.

"Can I go to the nursery?" Ribbonpaw asked.

"You're not well enough to go yet." Honeypaw meowed.

"Where's Oakheart?" Ribbonpaw asked.

"She went to get more herbs." Honeypaw answered.

"Aw… She would let me go. I'll be really quick." Ribbonpaw pleaded.

"If you be quick you can go." Honeypaw meowed.

Ribbonpaw raced out of the den.

"Silverwing, I'm here." Ribbonpaw meowed.

Sunkit and Skykit playfully bounced on her.

"Hi, big sis!" Sunkit meowed.

"HI, big sis!" Skykit meowed.

"Big sis?" Ribbonpaw meowed confused.

"We decided to call you that, because the way you saved us was in a big sisterly way." Sunkit meowed.

"I see they like you, Ribbonpaw." Silverwing purred.

"Can big sis visit us tomorrow?" Skykit asked.

"It's up to her." Silverwing meowed.

"I'll visit you both when I have free time." Ribbonpaw meowed.

"Yeah!" Skykit meowed.

"Yay!" Sunkit meowed.

"Ribbonpaw thank you for saving my kits. You may visit them whenever you want. I think you are the best tracker in the clan, not even Lightstar could scent them." Silverwing meowed.

"Thank you." Ribbonpaw meowed.

"Let's play together big sis!" Skykit and Sunkit meowed in unison.

"Let's play." Ribbonpaw meowed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

AuroraClan training camp, Mistfield.

"Azurepaw, today we will be training with Ivythorn and his apprentice Darkpaw." Emberpelt meowed.

_Ever since he "accidentally" stepped on me, never apologized and told other cats I stepped on him, we were and still are rivals. I am going to beat him the most at everything. For now we are tied, but today I will win! _Thought Azurepaw. "Hi, Darkpaw." Azurepaw meowed.

"Hi, Azurepaw." Darkpaw meowed.

"Emberpelt and I decided to improve your teamwork. We heard you two do not cooperate with each other well." Ivythorn meowed.

_It is obvious that Ivythorn just wants to spend time with Emberpelt, because he likes her, using training as an excuse. _Thought Azurepaw."What are we doing?" Azurepaw asked.

"You are both going to spar with each other, claw sheathed." Emberpelt answered.

"How does sparing help our teamwork?" Darkpaw asked.

"If you both learn each other's moves, then it will be easier to use moves you both know. And it could improve your friendship." Ivythorn answered.

Azurepaw's and Darkpaw's eyes showed determination.

"Remember claws sheathed. Begin!" Emberpelt meowed.

Darkpaw made the first move using his front paw to attack Azurepaw's chest.

Azurepaw jumped backwards, avoiding the attack.

_Like would fall for that! I will win! _Azurepaw thought.

Azurepaw pounced forward landing on Darkpaw's back.

Darkpaw did a flip, making Azurepaw fall on the ground.

Darkpaw aimed both his front paws at Azurepaw.

Azurepaw rolled sideways avoiding the attack.

Darkpaw hit paws too hard on the ground, he was stunned.

Azurepaw knocked him over with a flying kick. Azurepaw pinned Darkpaw to the ground.

"Get off!" Darkpaw hissed.

"The sparring is over. You both did an excellent job." Emberpelt purred.

"I'll win next time!" Darkpaw hissed.

"You both did a excellent job! Darkpaw I never saw you fight like that!" Ivythorn meowed.

Darkpaw tuned his head the other way.

"Ivythorn, should we go back to camp now?" Emberpelt asked.

"Yes. We should hunt on our way back." Ivythorn meowed.

"Azurepaw, let's see who can catch the most prey." Darkpaw whispered.

"Sure. If I win this I will have two more wins then you." Azurepaw whispered back.

"Like I would let you win!" Darkpaw whispered.

"We should split up and hunt here. Come back when you caught some prey. If you catch here then come back." Ivythorn ordered.

Ivythorn, Emberpelt, Azurepaw and Darkpaw split up.

_

* * *

_ _I know where the mice's nest is. There should be a lot of them there. _Azurepaw thought. 

Azurepaw started to dig.

_I found some! One, two, three, four mice. Ivythorn said to catch three, but if I catch one more then I should have more prey then Darkpaw! I will get all four then. _Thought Azurepaw.

Azurepaw bit and slashed the mice, killing all four.

* * *

"Welcome back Azurepaw. How many pieces of prey did you catch?" Darkpaw meowed.

"You first, how many did you catch?" Azurepaw meowed.

"Four." Darkpaw gloated.

"I caught four too. It's a draw." Azurepaw meowed.

"True, but I came back first s so it's my win." Darkpaw meowed.

"The goal was to catch more prey." Azurepaw snapped.

"And bring it back." Darkpaw snapped.

"Are you two bickering again?" Emberpelt demanded.

"He said that?" Azurepaw asked.

"Yes I said that. Darkpaw won. Can you both stop arguing now?" Ivythorn meowed.

"See, I won." Darkpaw gloated.

"This time." Azurepaw corrected.

"Azurepaw, Darkpaw time to go back to camp. If you don't hurry we'll leave you behind!" Emberpelt yowled.

"Coming!" Darkpaw meowed.

"Coming!" Azurepaw meowed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

"Too bad you don't get to go to the gathering this time, Azurepaw." Darkpaw meowed sarcastically.

"I guess I'll have to find something to explore in the mean time." Azurepaw meowed.

"Darkpaw, we are leaving now!" Airheart meowed.

"Later." Darkpaw meowed.

"Later." Azurepaw meowed.

Darkpaw went to join the other cats leaving for the gathering.

_What should I do now…? I'll just take a short nap. _Azurepaw thought.

Azurepaw headed to the apprentices den.

_What is that smell? Huh?!! _Azurepaw thought.

A black and orange paw struck Azurepaw hard in his head.

"Where am I?! This is-" Azurepaw was interrupted.

"Grrr! Grrr." Growled a fox.

_A fox took me here! Where is here?! I think it might be a cave. It's too dark to see. _Azurepaw thought.

The fox began burring Azurepaw.

_It's trying to burry me! This scent! I think we're still in AuroraClan territory! Someone help me! _Azurepaw thought.

"The fox is here get it!" A cat shouted.

The fox dashed away, with cats following it.

"Help me… I'm losing conscious-…." Azurepaw moaned.

"Azurepaw! Please be alright!" Peachpaw hoped.

"Of course I'm alright!" Azurepaw snapped.

"Peachpaw always overreacts about minor things, but this was serious." Moondust, AuroraClan's medicine meowed.

"Sorry Peachpaw. What happened to me after I was unconscious? And where's the fox." Azurepaw meowed.

"When Spiritstar and the other cat that went to the gathering found you on the ground, on the way back to camp. The fox was chased off our territory, everyone is fine." Mintpaw, Moondust's apprentice meowed.

"The fox buried me in the ground. Who dug me out?" Azurepaw meowed.

"Huh?! When they found you, you only had the fox's scent and your scent on you. You probably dug yourself out, and then forgot. Though, a piece of catmint was found near you. Care to explain?" Moondust meowed.

_We don't have catmint grow at this time… I wonder… Did Twilight come and save me?! No way! A cat must have seen or scented her… _Azurepaw thought.

"Hey Mintpaw." Darkpaw meowed.

"When did you get in here Darkpaw?" Azurepaw asked.

"Just now." Darkpaw answered.

_He's probably here to see his sister, Mintpaw. They have opposite personalities, even though they are related. _Thought Azurepaw.

"Peachpaw, Azurepaw will be fine, you can go back now. Darkpaw, you should leave soon too." Moondust meowed.

"All right." Peachpaw meowed.

Peachpaw left the den.

"Mintpaw, I have to go collect herbs. Can you watch Azurepaw for me? Moondust meowed.

"Sure." Mintpaw meowed.

Moondust left the den. Mintpaw began to sort herbs in the back.

"So, how did the catmint get near you?" Darkpaw asked.

"Who knows…?" Azurepaw answered.

"Did you dig yourself out? Darkpaw asked.

"Nope." Azurepaw answered.

"Later." Darkpaw meowed.

"Later." Azurepaw meowed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

Moondust's p.o.v.

"Welcome Moondust." A dark grey tom meowed.

"Greetings, Graystar." Moondust meowed.

"StarClan has a prophecy for you." Greystar meowed.

"Is my clan in danger?" Moondust asked.

"_When Twilight, Sunhigh and Midnight act as one the balance shall be restored." _Greystar meowed.

"Twilight, Sunhigh and Midnight? Aren't those times of a day?" Moondust meowed.

"You will solve this prophecy in time." Greystar meowed.

The grey tom disappeared in to the darkness.

Moondust awoke to find herself in her den.

Meanwhile at the border on AuroraClan

"Who are you?" Emberpelt hissed.

"My name is Twilight." Twilight meowed.

"Why are you here on our territory?" Emberpelt hissed.

"I came to speak to Moondust of AuroraClan." Twilight meowed.

"Should we chase her out of our territory?" Nighthawk meowed.

"No. We can chase her out when she does something bad, for now we will let her talk to Moondust." Airheart meowed.

"So which way is to your camp?" Twilight meowed.

Back at AuroraClan camp.

"Twilight, Moondust went to go search for herbs. I will tell you when she comes back. You may explore our camp, but do not leave the forest." Airheart meowed.

"All right." Twilight meowed.

Airheart left. Azurepaw walk towards Twilight.

"Twilight? What are you doing here?" Azurepaw asked.

"Oh! Azurepaw you're in this clan?" Twilight meowed.

"Yes. What are you doing here?" Azurepaw meowed.

"I just came to see Moondust and talk with her for a while." Twilight meowed.

_How does she know about Moondust? I never told her about her. _Azurepaw thought. "Really?" Azurepaw asked sarcastically.

"Honestly." Twilight meowed innocently.

Darkpaw walked towards Azurepaw and Twilight.

"Hey, Azurepaw. Emberpelt wants you to join her on the Dawn patrol. Darkpaw meowed.

"I'll talk to you later Twilight." Azurepaw meowed.

Azurepaw raced to Emberpelt.

"Hi black kitty." Twilight meowed.

"My name is Darkpaw." Darkpaw meowed.

"Like I care. Are you Azurepaw's rival?" Twilight meowed.

"Yes." Darkpaw snapped.

"Do you want to know a secret place that a few others know about? It has tons of flowers and catmint." Twilight meowed.

"Why would you tell me?" Darkpaw asked.

"Why not? Who said I would tell you?" Twilight meowed.

"You just said-" Darkpaw was interrupted.

"Kidding. I will tell you where it is." Twilight meowed.

"Why tell me?" Darkpaw asked.

"Azurepaw knows where it is, or do you want him to know a secret that you do not know?" Twilight meowed.

"I'll beat him!" Darkpaw meowed.

"That's the attitude, kitty." Twilight meowed.

Twilight began telling Darkpaw where the garden was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

AuroraClan, medicine cats' den.

"Hi, Moondusty! I was waiting forever." Twilight meowed.

"My name is Moondust. Who are you?" Moondust asked.

"I am the all Twilight. A little voice in my mind told me to visit you." Twilight meowed.

_Twilight. She must be rouge, a loner or a kittypet. A little voice in her mind? Is she insane? _Moondust thought. "A little voice in your mind?" Moondust meowed.

"When Twilight, Sunhigh and Midnight act as one the balance shall be restored." Twilight meowed.

_She knows the prophecy? How?! _Moondust thought. "How do you know that?!" Moondust demanded.

"You are stupid. My name is Twilight. I am the Twilight in the prophecy." Twilight meowed.

_She can help restore the balance? _Moondust thought. "Do you know who or what Sunhigh and Midnight are?" Moondust asked.

"I think I know who Sunhigh refers to, but I don't know who Midnight is." Twilight meowed.

"Who is Sunhigh?" Moondust asked.

"I think it might be my brother, Sunny." Twilight meowed.

"Probably. Since you're here, where is Sunny?" Moondust asked.

"He… Is somewhere…" Twilight mumbled, staring blankly at the ground.

"Somewhere?" Moondust asked.

Azurepaw walked in the den.

_Why does Twilight look so sad? _Azurepaw thought. "Twilight, is something wrong?" Azurepaw asked sympathetically.

"Azurepaw, if you are not hurt get out! We are having a VERY important conversation." Moondust snapped.

"Sunny and I got separated years ago. He might be dead or he might be alive, I don't know." Twilight meowed.

"Azurepaw, if you-"

"Wait Moondust! Since a cat told me of this prophecy he is probably alive! I want Azurepaw to help me look for him; he is my very important and only brother!" Twilight interrupted/pleaded.

"That is for Spiritstar to decide." Moondust meowed.

"Prophecy? Look for your lost who might be dead brother? What?" Azurepaw mumbled.

"This is the prophecy, When Twilight, Sunhigh and Midnight act as one the balance shall be restored. Twilight refers to the cat Twilight. Twilight thinks that Sunhigh might refer to her brother, Sunny. And we don't know who midnight is." Moondust explained.

"I get it now. Twilight I will help you." Azurepaw meowed.

"We should go talk to Spiritstar about this now." Moondust meowed.

Twilight and Azurepaw both nodded their head in agreement.

In Spiritstar's den.

_That took a while to explain our thoughts to Spiritstar. _Moondust thought. "Spiritstar, do we have permission to search for Sunny?" Moondust asked.

"Yes. After hearing about the prophecy I can't refuse. However, for a rouge to come and search around would look suspicious, therefore I think that it would be better if you joined AuroraClan until this prophecy is fulfilled. Your brother will have to join AuroraClan as well." Spiritstar meowed.

"I will join your clan." Twilight meowed.

"Very well. We shall have your ceremony now." Spiritstar meowed.

Spiritstar signaled for the cats to follow him

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at CometMouth for a gathering. Tonight, we have a new cat named Twilight who will join our clan. I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this cat. Twilight, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan at the risk of your life?"

"I do." Twilight meowed.

"Then from this moment on you will be known as Lightpaw. I will be your mentor." Spiritstar meowed.

Spiritstar gently touched noses with Twilight.

The cats around chanted the new apprentice's name.

_Will we be able to find Sunny and figure out who Midnight is before the balance breaks? What makes the balance break and when does it break? _Azurepaw thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

_Hunting now is so boring. _Azurepaw thought. "So, what does Sunny look like?" Azurepaw asked.

"Uh… Like a cat." Lightpaw meowed.

"What is his pelt color?" Azurepaw asked.

"I don't know." Lightpaw meowed.

_This doesn't help us look for Sunny at all. They are related, hasn't Lightpaw seen what he looks like? _Azurepaw thought. "We'll talk about this later. Let's just finish hunting." Azurepaw meowed.

"I have a better idea! How about you hunt my share and your share, while I explore some territory to look for Sunny, after all we are supposed to find Sunny." Lightpaw meowed.

"No way! I like adventures! How about you hunt and I look for Sunny, after all I know the territory better then you." Azurepaw meowed.

"Not going to happen! How about we both help each other look for Sunny together?" Lightpaw meowed.

"Hm… That would mean I would have an adventure…" Azurepaw mumbled.

"Do you want to go? We can leave right now?" Lightpaw asked.

"I do want to go, but we should probably wait-

Lightpaw already raced off.

_Twilight's being a BIG pain! She doesn't even know where Sunny is! _Azurepaw thought. "Wait! We don't even know which way we're going!" Azurepaw yowled.

Azurepaw bolted after Lightpaw.

Lightpaw ran in to the forest. She ducked under trees, climbed logs, avoided water, while running, with Azurepaw following every step. Lightpaw stopped in front of a tall oak tree.

"How… far are you… going to run?" Azurepaw asked out of breath from running.

"You're too weak, toughen up Azurepaw. Well here we are, my new favorite spot. Come on!" Lightpaw meowed.

Lightpaw nudged under the tree's roots.

_Why is she going under a tree? _Azurepaw thought. Azurepaw followed after Lightpaw.

_Three tunnels? Which tunnel do I pick? _Azurepaw thought.

"Azurepaw, hurry up! I guess there's no helping it." Lightpaw meowed.

Lightpaw walked towards Azurepaw.

"You'll get lost, here hold on to my tail." Lightpaw meowed. Lightpaw wiggled her tail in front of Azurepaw.

"Fine." Azurepaw sighed. Azurepaw gently bit Lightpaw's tail.

_We've been walking for moons. Are we almost there? Oh! I see light! _Azurepaw thought.

"Welcome to my new paradise!" Lightpaw meowed.

Azurepaw looked around to see a small pound filled with different kinds of fish, moss on a boulder, two logs, a small fresh kill pile and a cluster of herbs stacked neatly in the wall.

_This place seems so familiar to me… _Azurepaw thought. "This place is gorgeous!" Azurepaw meowed.

"Azurepaw you seem like a kit." Lightpaw chuckled.

"Oh! Weren't we supposed to look for Sunny? How does this help us?" Azurepaw asked.

"Before, I told Sunny about this place. We used to see meet here every full moon." Lightpaw meowed with a hint of melancholy in her voice.

"Sorry." Azurepaw meowed.

Lightpaw hit Azurepaw's head with one of her front paws. "Saying sorry makes this place seem ugly, besides you didn't know." Lightpaw meowed.

"I guess you are right." Azurepaw meowed.

"Hey, Azurepaw would you rather stay in AuroraClan or explore the world?" Lightpaw meowed.

"Hm… I would explore the world." Azurepaw meowed.

"All right it's settled. We'll leave now." Lightpaw meowed.

"Huh?! Leave now? What do you mean?!" Azurepaw yowled.

"The balance is going to break in about one year, in that year we have to search for both Sunny and Midnight. We have to leave as soon as possible." Lightpaw meowed.

"Why did you join AuroraClan if we have to leave?" Azurepaw asked.

"When or if we find Sunny and Midnight we have to save the forest, which means we have to join a clan to be allowed to enter the forest without getting hurt." Lightpaw meowed.

"True. But how do you know the balance will break in a year?" Azurepaw asked.

"A cat from StarClan told me that the balance will break in one year. Spiritstar will probably tell every cat at the gathering that we went missing, which mean all the cats in a clan will know, because of gossip. Besides, that cat probably has spies in all of the clans, who will or are close to you." Lightpaw meowed.

_Peachpaw or anyone in my clan could be a spy?! _Azurepaw thought. "You have a good point. I think that… we should leave." Azurepaw meowed.

"Good. After we eat some prey from the fresh kill pile and some traveling herbs we'll leave." Lightpaw meowed.

"Ok. But, what if Sunny or Midnight come to our clan when we're gone?" Azurepaw asked.

"Then pray to StarClan that they'll stay in camp until we get back." Lightpaw snapped.


End file.
